


As Lords

by nyasuishi (nyanshi)



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-09-25 01:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17111615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyanshi/pseuds/nyasuishi
Summary: Kurogane is Lord of Suwa and he is very much used to being in control; until a certain Lord Fluorite walks into his life.





	1. Noticing Lord Fluorite

Kurogane is proud to be as he is. He firmly believes in his values and strives towards his ideals. If only his duty didn’t also compel him to attend these meaningless gatherings: full of lordlings, debutantes and layers of superficial formalities. It’s the very essence of high society. The only reassurance he finds is the weight of his responsibilities and the stern faces of some like-minded individuals. Then, his attention is caught by sudden echoes of unbefitting, bubbling laughter; Kurogane frowns as his eyes are drawn to one of the dusky alcoves.

It’s hate at first sight.

Even over the bustle of conversations and the distance between them, Kurogane swears he can hear this man’s voice, bright and lilting. Kurgoane is unsurprised to see his manner seems as frivolous as the clothes he wears; he’s adorned in far too much jewellery and fine cloths to be moving as gracefully as he does. He’s everything Kurogane is not, and then some. He’s also heading Kurogane’s way. Kurogane does his best impression of a wall: stony and unapproachable. Needless to say, it doesn’t work. The man has sauntered over.

“Why, hello, Lord Suwa, I don’t believe we’ve been acquainted…”

“No,” Kurogane replies, somewhat stiffly.

“I’ve been looking forward to holding a conversation with you,” he smiles, wider when Kurogane doesn’t respond, “Has something caught your attention?”


	2. (Trying to) Avoid Lord Fluorite

Their first meeting ends with Kurogane stalking away to the sound of Fai’s laughter. Their second meeting is not much different. There hasn’t yet been a third. He’s not avoiding Lord Fluorite per se. Kurogane simply has more important matters to attend to, such as the murmurs of dissent in the neighbouring country and beyond.

Kurogane pauses in his paperwork, unsettled by the reports. Senseless rumours are not uncommon amongst the upper circles, but it’s hard to ignore when the hidden communities are whispering much the same.

_A mad king, demons, an uprising_ , they say.

It sounds like something dangerous is stirring, perhaps war is on the horizon. Still, Kurogane maintains that, although Suwa County is at their borders, he is prepared for whatever may come.

_Always best to be prepared. It may not yet be his business, but that could soon well change._

A muted voice brings Kurogane back to the present, “Kurogane-san?”

“Yes.”

“There is a Lord Fluorite here to seek audience, what shall I tell him?”

Kurogane ponders for a moment, mentally debating whether or not he should admit the other. In the end, his duty as a lord is too great to ignore and he begrudgingly directs his apprentice to send the Lord Fluorite to the guest room; to which Syaoran politely tells Kurogane that he has already done so.

Kurogane almost chuckles at the kid’s reply, temporarily forgetting his earlier unease. Walking past the blooming courtyard garden further lifts his mood, but this dissipates at the sight of his guest. He represses a grimace at the layers of finery, shining pale hair and delicate smooth skin of this idiot lord before him; instead he settles for a frown. Lord Fluorite doesn’t look like he’s worked a day in his life.

His smile is wide, insipid. _Fake_ , Kurogane inwardly sneers. His soft voice tickles Kurogane’s ears.

“Greetings Lord Suwa, so glad that you came to see me.”

“Yes. For what reason have you come to see me… Lord Fluorite.”

There’s a short silence, but then Lord Fluorite laughs and, by the end of it, his eyes are glistening. Kurogane looks on dumbfounded at the sudden turn in their exchange. He can’t really make a guess as to what the other is thinking: not his manner nor where this conversation might lead. It’s irritating that Lord Fluorite is able to make him feel discomforted in his own place.

“Always so uptight aren’t you Lord Suwa!”

“…” Kurogane eyes him warily but waits for him to continue.

“What if I told you that I have simply come for your good company?”

“We are not so close.”

“Lord Suwa you are no fun at all. What if instead I told you that I have come with a secret proposal…” he pauses dramatically, eyes twinkling.


	3. Rejecting Lord Fluorite

In hindsight, Kurogane isn't quite sure what possessed him to accept the other's request for audience. It's never been in his nature to entertain nor cater to the whims of haughty lordlings, especially not one of such questionable morality such as Lord Fluorite. Kurogane is already beginning to regret putting himself in such a situation. His fingers are itching for his sword.

And, as time passes, Kurogane's face darkens in proportion to Lord Fluorite's beaming visage. Fluorite appears lackadaisical and his grin is the same frivolous grin as that first night. Kurogane struggles between disgust and mocking himself for overestimating the other. The proposal is full of flaws and is a blatant provocation against Clow Country, something which Kurogane finds rather nonsensical as Nihon has always been on neutral, if not friendly, terms with the other.

As if he can hear Kurogane's scepticism, Lord Fluorite shifts to a more sly smile as he asks, "What if I told you that the source of the demons is Clow Country?"

Kurogane's fingers twitch but he doesn't speak.

The other sighs, "Lord Suwa, you really don't make conversing easy. You know they have been increasing. You have surely felt that the miasma has been spreading."

Kurogane doesn't like the way the other speaks, coaxing with a hint of doting. As if he is a child to be pleased. He can't help the acerbic bite to his words, "Since Lord Fluorite is aware that only cleansing can remove their poisonous influences, then why has your own Dreamseer King not made an appearance," seeing Fluorite's face stiffen for that split second is worth every word, he sneers, "Lord Fluorite surely knows that our Moon Priestess is but a junior in this regard."

The moment of silence appears to stretch on for an eternity before Lord Fluorite lips curl in a milder manner. Kurogane can only lament at how quickly the other replaces his façade.

"That may be true, however, with the growing threat they pose, sometimes it is necessary to counter with quantity. Our King has but a single corporeal body and it is difficult to be omnipotent. Celes Country cannot shield Nihon's land border forever and I am rather certain that the sea no longer hinders the demons from Clow."

Kurogane's fists tighten and he spits out his words between gritted teeth, "Lord Fluorite should watch his words lest he offends some petty official. Remember where it is you stand."

Lord Fluorite blinks twice, rises, then bows. His manner is graceful and this latest smile is not unlike a gentle breeze on a hot Summer day. Their eyes meet; one is cold and hostile, the other is calm and without a single ripple.

"A moon eclipses in the Kingdom of Clow and the darkness feeds. The bat rises and the captured souls shall perish. The Lord and Lady too."

Kurogane jerks from his seat as his hand clenches for his sword, "You-!!"

But, before he can speak another word, Lord Fluorite is speaking again, "It appears I have overstayed Lord Suwa's welcome. I shall see myself out." **** ~~~~

It's like punching cotton and, in the end, Kurogane can only scoff in dismissal. Nevertheless, he still begrudgingly nods at Syaoran to guide the other out.


End file.
